Bye, Bye Little Gina!
by Nandika Parkinson Potter
Summary: Gina está cansada de ser apenas a caçula Weasley.


Gina estava no 6º ano quando, enfim, consegui realizar seu sonho: namorar Harry Potter. O moreno gostava da ruiva, mas não como ela gostava dele. E Gina prometeu que iria fazê-lo gostar dela da mesma forma que ela dele.

Viviam muito felizes, ainda mais depois que Rony e Hermione se acertaram, e os quatro sempre andavam juntos. Já estava perto da formatura de Harry quando a guerra estourou. Voldemort parecia mais forte que nunca, mas no fim Harry o venceu.

Enfim, Harry, Rony e Hermione formaram-se. Faltava agora um ano para Gina formar-se e ser feliz para sempre com Harry. Nesse tempo Gina ficou muito triste, mesmo encontrando-se com Harry quando ia a Hogsmead.

Porém, o ano letivo chegou ao fim. Gina formou-se e teve a chance de viver perto de seu amado, sem ter que esperar passeios à Hogsmead. Harry morava na Londres trouxa e Gina continuava com os pais, n'A Toca, já que Rony saiu de casa quando se casou com Hermione.

E o tempo foi passando-se, e o que Gina achou que ia ficar bom foi acabando. Harry era super atencioso no começo, mas com o tempo essa atenção foi se findando. Gina percebeu que seu amor por Harry foi acabando. Não sentia mais o mesmo que antes por ele.

Ele vivia em festas, chegando em casa tarde e levando uma vida de solteiro. Gina resolveu terminar, mas percebeu que Harry estava realmente gostando dela. Ele também percebeu isso. Tarde demais.

b A mesa virou

Seu lance acabou

Agora é você que está chorando por mim /b 

Numa tarde de sábado, resolveu ir à casa do moreno. Entrou e lá estava ele, sentado na cama tomando seu café. Com certeza deveria ter chegado tarde. Sentou-se ao lado do moreno.

- Bom dia, Harry.

- Bom dia Gi. Aceita um café?

- Não, obrigada. – tomou coragem e disse – Harry, precisamos conversar.

- Sim, Gi. O que houve? – o moreno falava entre uma golada de café e outra.

- Acho melhor nós terminarmos. – ela falou olhando para os pés. Harry quase se engasgou com um pedaço de bolo.

- O quê? Acho que não ouvi bem. – Harry aturdiu-se com o que a ruiva disse.

- É isso mesmo Harry, quero terminar o namoro.

- Mas por que Gi? Você não pode estar falando sério, não é?

- Infelizmente sim Harry. Nunca falei tão sério.

- Gi, eu te amo!

- Mas não é o que parece!

- Tá certo, no começo eu não gostava tanto de você. – Harry não sabia como convencê-la. Ela pegou-o de surpresa – Não pra namorar. Mas o tempo foi passando e eu fui gostando de você cada vez mais.

b Não quis me ligar

Pensou me zoar

Hoje é você quem está chorando por mim /b 

- O problema Harry é que você achou que teria meu amor para sempre, confesso que eu também. Por isso você não se importou em gostar de mim.

- Não Gi! Você sabe que eu fiz de tudo para gostar de você, me apaixonar. E hoje eu te amo mais que tudo! – Os olhos de Harry estavam marejados. Não se importava de chorar na frente dela.

- Pois era quando você não gostava de mim que eu tinha mais atenção. É uma pena que acabou. – i "Merlin! Ele tá chorando! Ok, eu não posso fraquejar." – Por isso acho melhor terminar.

b Sai pra balada

Beber com os amigos

E eu te esperando sozinha aqui /b 

- Você tem certeza disso, Gi? – ele não pode mais esconder o choro. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e corriam sua face.

- Sim Harry. Não dá mais pra ser desse jeito. Poxa, quantas vezes eu fiquei em casa esperando você pra gente sair e você me deixava esperando, ia direto do trabalho para o 3 Vassouras com seus colegas do Ministério. Ficava preocupada. – Gina tomou fôlego e continuou – Quantas vezes você chegou tarde da noite em casa, sem ao menos se preocupar em me avisar. Cansei disso. – a ruiva disse com mágoa na voz, levantando-se e indo até a janela.

- Olha Gina, eu sei que fui um canalha, um idiota. Mas eu tô arrependido. Me desculpa.

- Posso até te desculpar Harry, mas não dá mais pra continuar assim. Você não soube me dar o devido valor. Foi você quem quis assim.

b Agora é tarde

Pra ficar comigo

Não sou mais criança, amadureci

(Tá pensando o que, seu mané?) /b 

Um silêncio formou-se ali. Gina estava triste, porém não tanto quanto Harry. Namorá-lo foi tudo o que ela sempre sonhou, mas o tempo passou e ela percebeu seu valor, viu que não precisava mais mendigar o amor do moreno. Tinha crescido, seus sentimentos mudaram, aprendeu a ver o mundo e as pessoas de outra maneira. Viu que seria feliz sem ele, sim!

- Sabe Harry, – Gina disse quebrando o silêncio – achei que a minha vida só seria feliz se você estivesse ao meu lado, mas percebi que não.

- Por favor, Gina, pare de me falar essas coisas. – Harry evitava olhar para a ruiva.

- Você precisa ouvir. Precisa aprender a lidar com seus sentimentos assim como eu.

- Essa é sua última palavra?

- Sim. Foi bom enquanto durou. Adeus Harry.

b A poderosa agora sou eu

A poderosa agora sou eu

A poderosa agora sou eu

Foi você quem escolheu assim /b 

Gina aparatou em casa. Sentiu-se leve, com a sensação de dever cumprido. Não gostava mais dele, sabia. E não queria ficar enganando-o, não era de seu feitio.

Durante a semana que se seguiu, Harry mandou várias cartas para Gina, não obtendo resposta de nenhuma delas. No começo ela até lia, mas com o passar do tempo deixou de lê-las. Falavam sempre a mesma coisa.

Harry estava sentado no sofá de casa quando Edwiges chegou com uma carta no bico. Sim, Gina respondeu-lhe. Depois de três meses tentando marcar um encontro coma jovem, que sempre fugia, Harry leu no bilhete que Gina encontraria-se com ele na sexta daquela semana, no 3 Vassouras, às 20h.

Às 20:15h, Gina adentrou o bar, atraindo para si todos os olhares presentes. Os homens a olhavam com desejo, as mulheres com inveja. Harry sentiu muita raiva, mas nada podia fazer. Ela não era mais a sua namorada. E tudo por causa dele mesmo. "Merlin, como pude ser tão idiota? Que mulher aceitaria o que fiz?"

- Harry! – Gina chamava-o pela terceira vez.

- Ahn... Oi Gi. – Olhou para a ruiva. Como ela estava linda!

b Não adianta nem tentar

Não adianta me ligar

Não quero mais saber de nada, nada /b 

- E então, o que você quer?

Harry olhou para ela. Será que ela aceitaria? Respirou fundo, olhou bem nos olhos da ruiva e disse:

- VOCÊ! – Gina olhou-o assustado. Ele nunca fora tão direto.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Gi, eu quero você. Volta pra mim? – a cara de cão sem dono de Harry era nítida e impagável.

- Desculpa Harry, não dá mais. Estou feliz, superei o que sentia por você e acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- É, eu já tentei, mas não consegui.

- Infelizmente eu não posso fazer nada pra te ajudar. Você é livre pra fazer o que quiser, assim como eu. O máximo que podemos ser é amigos.

- Amigos?

- Sim, amigos. Nada mais que isso. – Gina disse com segurança na voz.

Para Harry estava claro: a partir de agora teria Gina apenas como amiga. Tentou o que pode, mas não conseguiu. Teria que se conformar.

No começo foi quase insuportável para ele, ver Gina com outros caras e não poder fazer nada. Mas com o passar do tempo, foram tornando-se cada vez mais amigos e isso os deixava muito feliz.

Percebeu que nada mais sentia pela ruiva quando, num baile promovido por Hogwarts para marcar os três anos da derrota de Voldemort, viu Gina com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, que tinha se tornado espião da Ordem. Sabia que Voldemort não tinha a menor chance.

O Baile foi bom para Harry, que pode reencontrar os velhos amigos. Divertiu-se muito, brincou... E saiu com uma nova paixão: Pansy Parkinson.

É quem diria: Gina e Draco, Harry e Pansy. Ma so amor tem dessas coisas. Muda-nos completamente!

OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO

N/A: Nhai... Tá uma merda, né? Mas fiz essa fic num momento de total loucura! Descontem plix!

Escondendo-se das varinhas apontadas!

Mas, por caridade, COMENTEM!

Minhas outras fics:

Sem Radar D/G

A Lua Me Traiu D/G

Pai e Filho Lucio/Draco

Bjinhus!

Nandika Potter


End file.
